Shattered
by BeautyThroughBrokenGlass
Summary: This is a surprise fiction. As much as I would love to spoil it, you have to read it. This story is so much better than the summary you're getting. Please, read and review. I LOVE Y'ALL! M for Mature Scenes.
1. Introduction

**~~~ Introduction ~~~**

**

* * *

**

Some hearts are broken and mended,

Others are shattered and torn.

Although it was never intended,

For love is eternally sworn.

I've cried, prayed and pleaded,

For this love to hold its ground.

Hope was all I needed,

Pain was all I found...

* * *

**A poem...**

**Through hope, there is pain.**

**Through happiness, there is fear.**

**And through love, there is agony...**


	2. The Beginning

**~~~ Chapter One - The Beginning ~~~

* * *

**

**BPOV**

He left me. Four months ago, he left me. He said I was a distraction, that he didn't love me. He stared at me with cold, solid eyes and spoke the words that decimated my heart. Here I was now, in the meadow, all the wildflowers dry and wilted, grass yellow and frail. I sank to my knees, hand clasped to my mouth, and cried. All the memories were like this field. What was once so beautiful was a lie. This meadow had now become a dead field, like my heart had become once he left.

A rustling sound to my left alerted me to another presence, but there was no-one there. It was a trick of my mind, I convince myself. I heard it again from my right and saw a flash of fire. My breathing stopped, my heart along with it, though it hasn't beat in four months. I scrambled to my feet; my legs shaking and wobbling as though gravity was forcing me back down. I breathed deeply and calmly, forcing myself to stand upright.

"Well, well, well…" A high soprano voice rang out behind me. I turned sharply and almost lost my footing. It was just my bad luck to be clumsy when my life was in danger. "What do we have here?" Her voice echoed across the plain, splitting the silence which made her seem louder, deadlier.

"_Victoria…_" It was all I could do, a murmur almost too low for me to catch. She heard me. She always does. She looked mock-horrified.

"_Victoria._ After all this time, all you can say is my _name_? After your precious _Edward_," She snarled his name, bringing old wounds to the surface once again. "Killed my mate, all you can say is my _Victoria_. I was expecting a little more begging Isabella. Pleading for your life, maybe. Better yet, for your Prince Charming to be with you so he can watch you wriggle and writhe beneath me as I feed from you." She flashed her pearly white teeth in a threatening grin. I didn't care anymore. If I died, at least I would know I lived for something.

"I don't care any longer Victoria. Do what you wish. If I can't have Edward there is no life to live." The fervor in my voice shocked me. Apparently, it startled her too, as she lost her audacity for a second before easily sliding it back on.

"You're bluffing." She sneered. "Not very well, may I add. He would never leave his pet. He loved you too much." It looked like she was trying to convince herself, sounded like she wanted to believe those words as much as I did.

"Exactly," She grinned triumphantly before taking a step toward me. "_Loved_ being the appropriate word. _Loved_ being in the past tense. _Loved _being he didn't love me at all. I was a distraction to him. Nothing more." Apparently the only response I got from Victoria was a giggle, then a laugh. Soon enough, she was cackling, her crystal-like voice shaking the trees. It was beautiful.

"Do you not understand our nature _at all_, little one? We do not use worthless, weak humans for distractions. We use them for food or we use them as a release. It seems he never found either with you." I blushed, the color burning my cheeks. "No vampire would willingly kill another vampire for the sake of a human. They are easily disposable. Though we would fight for our claim on the human, if another vampire would hunt the human down, we would never kill them without cause. We would find a new human. He loved you. You are just too oblivious and trustworthy to believe that." That was the longest speech I had ever heard from Victoria and even though I wanted to sit down and ponder over her words, I had a point to prove.

"He told me himself. He said he didn't want me. He said–"

"He _lied_. Everything he told you was a _lie_. You were not a mundane priority to him. You were an equal though he is a vampire and you a human." I repeated her words in my head and realized the truth in them. It was startling. Victoria flashed in front of me and placed her hand on my shoulder, comfortingly.

"You need to realize that we're not very different, you and me. We have both lost our loves in a way. Though different circumstances, they can both be led to one person."

"_Edward…_" His name hurt but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was a different pain. It wasn't anguish any longer. It was vengeance. A need for power. He left me and made me feel weak, vulnerable. The human vampires like Victoria seem to categorize me as. I looked up into her eyes, a new fierceness settling over me. I had never felt power like this before and I felt I liked it.

"_Edward_." Victoria spoke softly. "I do not need to kill you any longer. You seem to have suffered the same fate as I from the same devil that dealt us his hand. There will be revenge. There will be retribution!" She was yelling by this point.

"And I will help you." Her eyes flashed to mine upon hearing the conviction in my voice, for once beautiful and clear. A shadow of what my voice will become.

"Are you certain, Isabella? For once you have been bitten there is no returning to the life you once led." I nodded my head, a miniscule amount of sunlight filtering through the leaves, casting an eerie glow over the dead flowers and grass, and making Victoria sparkle. This wasn't just like thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. Her skin glowed, radiating light. It was beautiful. I would be too…

"I am one hundred percent sure. I am ready to leave my old life behind and focus on Edward. He will pay for what he has done." I growled, my teeth bared, and even as a human the sound scared me. Victoria surprised me by enveloping me in a hug. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her and patted her back. She pulled back but kept her grip on my shoulders.

"This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship Isabella." She smiled at me and it transformed her face, turning something so beautifully vile and mean into a face of an angel. I lifted one side of my mouth into a half-sneer and lifted my eyebrow at her.

"Oh, bite me." I delivered it with sarcasm and she laughed. I laughed with her.

"I have to hunt first…" She let her sentence drift and I stared at her eyes. They were as black as pitch. They were also sheepish. I noticed the red tinge in her eyes.

"You feed on humans." She nodded, still sheepish. "Then go feed on humans." She was stunned but smiled anyway.

"Thank you Isabella. Please, go home. Get some rest for this will be the last night you will ever dream. I will come for you in the afternoon. For now, I feed." She leaned in and kissed both of my cheeks before darting into the forest, hoping to catch some unlucky hikers. I walked back to my truck in a daze. Surprisingly, I didn't stumble once. I arrived home an hour or so later and made Charlie dinner. This was the last time I would ever see him. I needed to tell him in the best way I could.

"Dad," He looked up from his bowl of home-made spaghetti. Fresh pasta and all. "When I graduate high school, can I go to college in another state? Like, say, an Ivy League college?" I had a point to all this but he didn't know it.

"Of course, baby girl. Only the best for my princess." He said in his gruff voice, ducking back to his bowl for another bite of spaghetti.

"Okay. But what if it wasn't what was best for me? What if it would be better for my education, better for me and better for you, if I went to a rundown college? Like, one with graffiti and gangs and whatnot. Would you want me to go there if it was the best thing for me?" I couldn't believe I was comparing a life as a vampire – an eternity as a beautiful huntress, a creature of the night – to the idea of a crap college with broken buildings and ugly murals. He poked his head up from his bowl in suspicion, half of his mouthful of spaghetti still dangling from his mouth. He bit it off and swallowed, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Bells, what is your point? If it was the best thing for you and you wanted it, then I would support your decision one hundred and ten percent. If it took you away from me, from your mother and your friends, I would have my doubts but I would still believe it was the best thing for you because it was _your_ decision. Not mine. If I had my way, you would stay here forever and just study off the whatchamacallit."

"Dad," I said, shaking my head, a smile lifting the corners of my lips. "It's called a computer. Not that someone who lived in the prehistoric era would know." A long string of spaghetti hit my face. I peeled it off and looked at my Dad, who was looking away innocently. "Real mature Dad." He just poked his tongue out at me.

"But, anyway Bells, no matter your choice, I'm always here for you. I love you baby girl." My breath caught in my throat and tears threatened to spill over. My Dad and I were never very emotional. We never discussed our feelings. It was a silent agreement. I took the empty bowls from the table and placed them in the sink, thinking I'll wash them before Victoria gets here tomorrow. I stayed at the sink, looking at my hands in the basin. My Dad came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. I spun around and snapped my arms around his waist, squeezing tightly, burying my face in his chest.

"I love you too Dad. Forever. If I leave you before I'm meant to, just know that I will _always_ be around. Don't doubt it." I was having a panic attack into his shirt. He just smoothed back my hair and shushed me. It was then I let a few tears escape. I detached myself from him.

"Good night Dad." As I walked upstairs, I let more tears escape. "_Goodbye…_"

* * *

**A/N: Can people please review this story. This is my first story like this. I mean, I have written other things before but nothing like this. Please...**


	3. Twilight

**~~~ Chapter Two - Twilight ~~~

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The next day I woke up and went downstairs early, shaking my hair out of the bun I had fallen asleep in. My father left early as usual, not suspecting what was to come. I left a lot of things for him to find. I left a few cooking books with post-it notes on the easiest recipes. I left post-it notes on the cabinets in the kitchen, telling him where things go and what order to keep them organized. I left so many post-it notes that I had to drive to the store to buy more. I also bought a voice recorder and some other things I would need. I drove home and decided to clean the house.

After vacuuming, sweeping, mopping and polishing, the house had a shine to it. I retrieved the voice recorder and a few tapes from my shopping bag to the living room. I rushed upstairs and collected my favorite books; Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer Night's Dream. I went back downstairs and read the books to the recorder. Even though my Dad hated reading, not having the patience, I would read them to him. My favorites were a personal thing and I would hope he would treasure them as I had.

I finished them all and looked outside the window. Darkness was looming from beyond the trees, the sun casting an eerie purple glow from over the horizon. It was beautiful.

_It was twilight._

_It was time._

Just as the thought left my head, I heard a knock at the door. I hurried to it, already knowing who it was. I opened the door to find an almost bloated looking Victoria. Her eyes were too red, too bright. Her lips were the colors of cherries. Her skin even had a rosy hue to it.

"Are you ready?" She asked kindly, a tone I never in a thousand years would have guessed she would use with me but I nodded anyway.

"Give me a moment. I just need to write Charlie a note. To provide an alibi to where I was." I tacked on when I saw the look she was giving me. I quickly scrawled Dad a note.

Dad,

I'm going to Seattle. Shopping and College hunting, I guess. I'll be back before you will. If I'm not, dinner is in the microwave. Just cook for 5 minutes. Remember to take the lid off first.

Love you forever, Bella.

I folded the note in half and placed it on top of the table in the living room. I grabbed my coat from the hook and followed Victoria out the door, not looking back once.

* * *

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" We were on our way to Seattle, though, I didn't know where. Victoria was behind the wheel.

"We are going to Seattle." She smiled deviously then went blank again. "We need to ditch the car." I knew it was infuriating Victoria to drive at such slow speeds but we needed an alibi and the car was the only one we had.

"I'm sorry." When she looked at me confusedly, I continued. "For the car. Being so slow and all." She cracked a smile.

"Well, we can't all drive fast." I smiled too but looked away.

"And James…" Her smile instantly vanished; whatever companionship we had just then went with it. The rest of the ride was silent.

Half an hour later we were in Seattle. We drove all around Seattle but then drove out, along the road we came in. I groaned and Victoria skidded to a halt. I lurched forward but Victoria remained still. She turned to me and said, "Get out." I was shocked. Why would she say that? I did it anyway, refusing to show weakness in front of her. I opened the door and scrambled out, closing the door behind me. I looked back to her with expressionless eyes.

She drove on.

She kept driving.

She turned the corner and I sank to the ground. I knew I was on the road but I didn't care. I was just ditched a far distance away from home and didn't have a ride. In the distance I heard a distinct crash but didn't bother with what it meant. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. When I got lifted up and ran through the forest off to the side of the road, I realized it was Victoria. I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face in her chest, the trees blurring around us to a fuzzy green.

"You can let go now Isabella." I didn't want to. Why? I didn't know that either. I let go anyway and climbed off of Victoria, almost face-planting the ground if it wasn't for Victoria and her lightning quick reflexes. "Can you watch where you walk?" I blushed furiously and straightened myself out.

"_Sorry…_"

"It's okay. What do you think?" I looked around and gasped. It was beautiful. The grass was green, wildflowers and freesia scenting the air. There was a long stream that ran off to the side of the field. The trees were tall and completely obscured anyone's view. The sun was golden and filtering through the leaves making the meadow glow. Birds were chirping and I almost believed I was in a fairytale...

…Until the vampire tapped me on the shoulder.

"I think its gorgeous Victoria." She smiled, like she was proud of herself, and dragged me to the very centre. She laid me down and she lay next to me.

"Don't think too much about the pain, okay? I'll try to make this as comfortable and as painless as possible." I nodded and let my eyes flutter shut. I heard the stream gushing on next to us. I felt her move her mouth closer to my neck, her cool breath fanning across my face. I shivered.

"_Isabella…_ _Ti amo più di quanto possiate immaginare. Mi dispiace tanto._" She kissed my jugular then bit down. It was excruciating. Then she sucked and it wasn't that bad. She let go and moved to my wrists then ankles, always kissing each spot before she bit down.

She moved back up to my head and kissed my forehead before raising my head and placing it in her lap. She caressed my hair with her fingers. They were quick and nimble. "I'm so sorry Isabella."

_That was when I felt the burn…

* * *

_

**A/N ****Well, that could have been done a little bit better. In the third-last paragraph, Victoria is speaking Italian. Just so you know. Please, review.**


	4. Silence

**~~~ Chapter Three - Silence ~~~

* * *

**

**VPOV**

I sat in the meadow with the human's head cradled on my lap. It had been two days since I bit her. Two days since I professed my love for her – though she didn't understand it. I didn't know what it was about her. Just yesterday I was plotting her demise, then, when I came across her in the decaying meadow, looking broken and torn, my resolve faltered. She entered my heart in a matter of minutes and conquered it in a matter of seconds. She was the sun in my solar system. She was the steel cable holding me in place. I used to think it was James but I was wrong. So wrong.

_James…_

His name brought upon a wave of pain but it was different. I now felt that I could move on and live my life. He was my centre. There to catch me when I fell but he's not here anymore. He was never my mate. He was just a companion, one easy to move on without. _Isabella… _Well, Isabella is my life now, my eternity.

She struggled within my lap now. Her body thrashing and writhing. Her body full of silent screams, ones she refused to let out.

"Just let go." I whispered in her ear gently. I pressed a gentle kiss to the bite mark on her necked and felt her calm slightly. I kissed lower down and she moaned. She seemed to like it when I touched her. Then again, it could just be that I was cold to her overheating body. I planted pepper kisses all over her face, my hands fluttering to her stomach, hands, arms, legs, anywhere she wanted them. She sighed contently and her face softened, didn't look like it was in such unbearable agony.

I didn't know how I was going to suffer another day of this. Especially knowing I was the one that made her like this in the first place.

I waited with her though, constantly making her feel better. When she would squirm, I would place my hand on her stomach and brush her hair with my fingertips. When she would moan, I would plant feather kisses everywhere I could reach. When she clawed at her chest, I would restrain her arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. It was a cycle. One I was quickly growing accustomed to.

Her third day was quickly coming to a close and I awaited the sound of her last beat. The last thump that would fully bring her over. The last breath that would mean she was with me forever. She may not love me as I love her but I made her and I wish for her to remain with me. At least until she asks to be alone.

I hope that day never comes.

She whimpered and my insides broke. She seems so defenseless. So vulnerable. How could Cullen leave her alone knowing she would end up like this? _Why_ would he leave her in the first place? She was beautiful, kind, caring and so utterly clumsy she was her own health and safety hazard. She was a true martyr, she just suffered for the wrong cause.

I saw her mouth moving, soft whimpers and moans escaping. They were forming into words.

"_Victoria…_" I grasped her hand gently, feeling her smooth, hard skin within mine. Her body had been changing over the last three days. Her translucent skin now looked creamy. Her nails were long and sharp. Her hair which was the color of chocolate now had ebony, chestnut and crimson tinges. Her body had grown out into at least 5'8" and her figure looked fuller, not that it needed any improvements before. Where she had once been beautiful she was now glorious. Her hand gripped mine, her strength almost crushing my hand in hers.

"Isabella. I'm here for you. It's almost over. I promise." She let out her breath and relaxed her grip. I still didn't let go of her hand. It was not just to convince her, it was to convince me also. I wished she never had to endure this pain. This was something I never would have wished upon myself let alone my love.

I wish she would just wake up.

I heard her heart rate picking up. It sounded as if a helicopter was flying in her chest. It looked as if it were struggling to get out. Her back arched bringing her torso off the ground and then she flopped back down.

Thump.

Thud. Thump.

Thump.

_Silence…

* * *

_

**A/N Okay. As you have probably noticed, all my chapters end in little cliff hangers, and in Italics. It helps the suspense. Keep reading, you're almost to the end.**


	5. Isabella

**~~~ Chapter Four - Isabella ~~~

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I stared up into the sky, seeing little dust motes fluttering in the air. I smelt everything; the clean scent of water, the homey scent of dirt and a very distinct bubblegum smell. I felt pressure on my hand and I shot up off the ground, twisting into a crouch as I did so, and a snarl ripped its way up my throat. I instantly stopped when I saw Victoria's shocked and hurt face. I went back to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Victoria." I stopped when I heard the unknown voice. It was beautiful, like silver wind chimes, and I wanted to hear it again.

Everything was silent.

"I didn't mean to do that." It took me a second to realize that the voice belonged to me. I gasped, my eyes widening and my hand flew to my mouth. I looked to Victoria questioningly.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Her eyes roamed over my body with a facial expression that can only be described as _hunger_. My eyes did the same over hers, finally seeing the perfections for everything they were. She was tall and seemed to stand in a way that made her look even more feminine, more feline. Her eyes were sharp and predatory but sparkled too. Her lips were full and her nose was straight and small. Her breasts were full, her waist was thin and her hips were wide. Her red, curly hair hung around her face like a mane of fire. She was spectacular.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked tentatively. I noticed a dull burning at the back of my throat, remnants of the fire I had just experienced, there to forever remind me of my existence. That burning now came to the forefront of my mind and was soon the only thing I could think about. Both my hands wrapped around my throat, trying to smuggle the fire from within.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled and I nodded. Then she turned sheepish, an expression very rarely seen on Victoria's face, I supposed. "There are plenty of, umm," She cleared her throat unnecessarily and looked away. "Animals, in this part of the forest. If that is how you, ah, want to live, then go ahead." I tackled Victoria in a hug. I didn't want to give her up anytime soon.

"I don't want to hunt animals Victoria. I want humans like you do. I want to know the real experience of being a vampire. Not just the fickle lifestyle the Cullen's chose. They are a disgrace to our race. They either need to be taught what they are or die." I was growling by now and she wrapped her arms around me, comforting me.

"They shouldn't die." I gasped but she continued. "The lifestyle they chose was what was right for _them_. You wouldn't want them to feed on humans if it wasn't right for them, would you? You wouldn't force them to feed on humans because that is to be expected, would you? As much as I would love for them to burn, killing them for their lifestyle is so pathetic. A sick jab at them because they are not the same."

"I remember something from my childhood. It was a quote my mother used to tell me when I was shunned at elementary school. She used to say, 'To be different is to be unique, and to be unique was to be special.' I never really understood because, back then, all we wanted to do was fit in with the crowd, be one of the popular kids. Now I realize that because I was different, I wasn't shunned for being different. I was shunned for being special. Something they could never be. I was different from them because I knew better than to follow the crowd. That is what the Cullen's are doing, aren't they? Being special?" I asked rather hopelessly. Edward had fed on humans, he had followed the crowd, but he was smart enough to reject the familiar and travel back to Carlisle. Never had a single drop of blood been shed on Rosalie's lips so she was already special. Go figure.

"You're mother spoke wise words." She lifted us up until she was sitting and I was nestled in her lap, her arms wrapped around my waist. "Yes, I suppose that is what they are doing. Being so similar that they are different. We both drink blood but they have a different source, a different lineage that, I guess, messed with the color of their eyes."

"Victoria, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we go hunt?" I jumped up and grabbed her hand, lifting her up with me. She smiled and nodded.

We ran hand-in-hand to Seattle. The sun had set and every street was cast in shadows. Little did this city know that something infinitely more dangerous waited for them beyond the darkness.

I ran across the street, Victoria trailing behind me. I ran to one of the alleyways and Victoria followed suit.

"How do I do this?" I was almost panicking. I needed reassurance. I turned to Victoria.

"Just use your womanly wiles to attract your prey. I'm sure you will find a meal." She smiled and hid away behind one of the dumpsters. I heard it just a millisecond after she did and stepped out of the alleyway. There was a man, about 6'2" and mid-thirties. He was dressed in an expensive suit and had a head full of thick, black hair. I could smell his arousal just from the sight of me so I decided to skip the sweet-and-innocent act and just go for lust.

I walked up to him and licked my lips slowly, making his erection grow. I trailed a finger down his chest which was surprisingly firm and muscular beneath his clothing. I jerked on his tie so his head was level with mine and I flashed him a seductive smile. I heard him gulp and watched his Adam's apple bob. His scent hit me full force being so close to him – a delicious mix of vanilla, mint and sunshine – but, surprisingly, it was easy to resist. I would drink from him as I wished but I would do it when _I_ wanted to, not when my body demanded of me.

"Hi there." I purred at him and watched miniscule sweat beads starting to form on his forehead. "I was wondering if you could help me with a problem. Do you mind?" He grabbed his tie where it joined at his neck and loosened it, unfastening a few buttons after.

"I wouldn't mind helping a beautiful young woman such as yourself in any problem you may have." His voice didn't come out flirty, it came out respectful, as if he was raised to respect women all his life.

I picked a good one.

Pure.

I turned and towed him along behind me, gripping his tie with as little force as I could muster. When we were in a dark part of the alley, I pressed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. He tasted sweet. He jerked back and caught his breath.

"Madam', are you sure you know what you're doing?" Instead of replying, I pressed my lips back to his and glided my tongue across his bottom lip. He tensed before relaxing and opening up to me. Our tongues fought for dominance and I let him win. My arms instinctively went around his neck and his arms slid around my waist, pulling me closer to him, feeling his straining erection against my abdomen. I decided I would make his life worth living one last time.

I let my hands roam over his body, sliding down his chest to his stomach then the zipper on his pants. I slowly slid the zip down and finished undoing the button and his belt buckle before he stopped me.

His eyes were wild, his lips red from kissing me. He was breathing heavily, his chest lifting and falling. His warms hands were wrapped around my wrists.

"We can't do this." I pouted and tugged free from his grip gently, reaching up and sliding his suit jacket off his shoulders.

"Why? Don't you want me?" I cooed at him and my hands trailed down his chest, undoing each button as they went down.

"Well, yes, I want you. But you are just a young lady."

"Correction: I'm a young _woman_. I am eighteen and legal." I could see that giving him this bit of information was crumbling his resolve. I continued to unbutton his shirt. "Do you want me?" I asked as I undid the last button.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Do you want to make love to me?" I asked as I slid his shirt over his shoulders, showing his flat, firm stomach.

"_Yes…_" He groaned reverently.

"Then do it." That was all I needed to say before his resolved combusted and he swung me around to pin me to the wall. I giggled as he lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his bulge against my wetness. He leaned down and caught my lips with his, tugging on the hem of my shirt before lifting it over my head. He smashed his lips back against mine with a growl and undid the clasp on my bra, yanking the useless fabric out of the way. He leaned back to study my exposed chest.

"Beautiful." He murmured before hastily getting rid of my skirt. I used my toes and pushed his pants onto the ground. The only things between us now were our underwear and his necktie. I gasped as he leaned his head down and started nibbling on my neck, right where Victoria had bitten me.

_Victoria…_

She was still in the alley and I didn't realize until now. I looked around the darkness and saw her, shrouded amongst the garbage. She was just sitting there, watching, with an undecipherable look on her face. I found it somehow more arousing and moaned, my eyes never leaving hers.

I ripped off his briefs and my boy shorts before I positioned him at my entrance. My eyes never left hers, never straying to see the look on his face. He slid into me slowly. He was long and thick and hard. I moaned from the sensations and he moaned with me. He slowly withdrew until just his tip was in me, then went back in.

"So wet… So tight…" He kept muttering this as a mantra almost. I felt a tightening coil in the pit of my stomach. My eyes never strayed. Neither did hers.

He came before I did but I rode it out until I found my own release. I screamed and thrashed. It was blissful. He sagged into me and I took advantage of the situation.

I caught his lips between mine, moving them slowly. He kissed back with fervor. I kissed his cheek, his chin and his shoulder. When I was up to his neck, I whispered in his ear, "Thank you." I kissed his pulse point then bit down.

My eyes locked with Victoria's once again and I was in ecstasy. The blood after his orgasm tasted the best. A sweet endorphin rushing through his blood and hiting my tongue. I sucked and pulled until he collapsed on the ground, completely drained, still buried deep inside of me. I let go of his neck, my legs dangling on either side of him, and looked at Victoria with a question in my eyes.

She got up and walked over to me before bending down and kissing me hungrily, licking the last of the blood from my tongue, teeth and lips. I wrapped my hands in her fire-like mane and kissed her with all I had. The decaying corpse beneath me was cold now.

I made my first kill.

_And I felt good…

* * *

_

**A/N My M rated scene wasn't really sex related. It was just to show the connection between Bella and blood, and Bella and Victoria. If you didn't like it, I don't mind. Just review and tell me what you think I could have done better. The next chapter is the last chapter. Keep reading.**_  
_


	6. Shattered

**~~~ Chapter Five - Shattered ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**VPOV**

She was magnificent. In her hunt, she was predatory. In her was the beast I wanted her to be. Her form was amazing and even when confronted by the smell of human, she manages to stay sane, manages to seduce him into a state that left him with no pain. Even as a human-drinking vampire, Isabella cared for the lives of others. I now really wanted to see her take a female victim. How she would care for them.

"Victoria?" Isabella's voice broke me from my reverie. Her soft, smooth hand glided into mine, fitting perfectly. "Am I still meant to be burning after that?" I smiled.

"It is not uncommon for a newborn to still be thirsty, no." She smiled shyly, acting a child as if I were her parent. That was not something I could stand, her seeing me as a maternal figure.

"Good because I'm still thirsty." Her crimson eyes gleamed. Oh, how I could speak about her eyes for a long time. How the red tinted lighter when she was happy or when they darkened in the heat of the moment. They were a gorgeous crimson, fresh human blood still within her veins. "Can we hunt again?"

"Isabella. You do not need to ask permission to hunt. If you want to hunt, you do so. I am not your parent, nor your sibling." My voice came out sharper than I wished and her face fell, pain flashing deep in her eyes. She hung her head, hurt. Her hand went limp in mine.

"I know. I just wanted you there with me." She took her hand out of mine and ran. I couldn't even follow her movements. One second she was there and another, she was gone. I ran after her, following her strawberry and freesia scent that always lingers. She was very fast, even for a newborn. She could probably rival the young Cullen in speed and beat him ten times over. Oh, how I was proud of my young Isabella.

It seemed she was slowing. Her scent was thicker here, not fully drifting. I started walking again and turned the corner, not expecting what I found. I found Isabella…

…And a young woman.

Isabella had the woman pressed against the wall, struggling for breath. Isabella had her hands wrapped in the young female's fair hair, kissing her feverishly. The woman's hands were settled on the Isabella's hips, as if they belonged there. Isabella pulled back and stared at the woman's face, her lips slightly swollen. The woman was staring back adoringly, her pale blue eyes smoky, panting raggedly for breath.

Isabella struck.

Though her movements weren't lethal. She went for the throat but started kissing instead of biting. The woman's head flopped back and she moaned as Isabella continued her ministrations. One of Isabella's hands travelled down the woman's side and under her shirt, cupping her breast and squeezing slightly.

My heart cracked.

I was in the shadows, well hidden from the mystery female, but if Isabella turned in my direction, I would be found.

I remember Isabella kissing me the way she had the woman, who was now stroking Isabella's ass. Her lips were warm against mine and it was the single best moment of my existence. Never had I felt the way I did when she kissed me. Looking at this now made me think it was a fluke, a one-shot, a heat-of-the-moment type thing. The blood on her lips tasted delicious and when adding with her own flavour, it was mind blowing.

Right now, I wished that I could go up to the woman who was touching _my_ Isabella, kissing _my_ Isabella, and rip her throat out.

I saw Isabella's hand sliding up the woman's thigh, underneath her skirt, and she moaned.

I felt my heart crack a little more.

I waited. I watched as my Isabella made love to the female many times over, all different ways. It seemed to me that this wasn't Isabella's first girl-on-girl experience. She didn't even want to share her talent with me. She ran and took my heart with her.

I felt it crack more, almost splitting.

Isabella carried the woman home when she fell asleep, the constant sex tiring her out. I watched as Isabella pulled back the covers and placed her in bed gently. She pulled the covers back over her and kissed the woman's forehead.

My heart broke.

I waited outside the apartment complex, waited for my Isabella. She strolled out of the building calmly, a swagger in her step. I wanted to cry.

"Hello, Victoria." She smiled politely, as if it were a burden to have me here right now. I wanted to sob.

"Hello, Isabella." I imitated her distracted expression, hoping to hurt her as much as I have been hurt. "What were you doing?" Her eyes turned cold, a glare that chilled me to the bone.

"None of your business." When I continued to stare, an obvious pained expression on my face, she dragged me to one of the benches on the far side of the street and sat down.

"Her name is Bianca and she is so sweet. When I ran away from you I saw her on the side of the street. I was getting hungry so I thought I could use her as a meal. But, I _saw_ her and I felt like I got hit my Cupid's love arrow." She sighed dreamily and that was when it happened.

I saw Isabella's future flash before my eyes.

Her and Bianca, having dinner. Her, telling Bianca what she was, hoping she would understand. Bianca, understanding everything and asking to be changed to be with Isabella forever. Isabella, changing Bianca. Bianca, a tall, fair-haired vampire, huntress of the night, prowling the streets next to Isabella. Isabella and Bianca, getting married. Isabella and Bianca, living their eternities together.

I was not in this future.

When I saw Isabella smile, like she had read my thoughts, I was grief-stricken.

Isabella didn't want me anymore.

My heart…

_Shattered._

_

* * *

_**A/N Well, that what the last chapter. It was a twist in the end. It wasn't how it was originally going to turn out but this was angsty and I liked it the way it is now. If I get enough reviews telling me they wanted a different ending, I will post the other ending in another story. A full-length version of this one. It will be called, 'Monster'. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
